Drama Can Kill
by secretsealedwithakiss
Summary: Drama shows its cruelty when Nikki goes through it in high school. Causing her to act differently and become a different person then who she was.
1. 1

They walked by her one by one to see her face for the last time. Some were silent while others just cried. Others laughed when thinking of memories they had shared with her. Each person looking her in the eye. Some said they could even see the pain that was once there, along with the streams of water that once flowed down her cheek. Her mother and father only nodded to everyone that walked up to them. They stood right next to her, and her mother looked at her every minute that went by. Her father once stood proud and true was not as tall as he used to be. He was more shocked and the bags under his eyes were clearly visible from his lack of sleep. Her sister didn't even walk into the room. She was afraid to see it. Nor did she wasnt to believe it. She stood outside the room, not even looking in it. She had known her, her whole life, and now she was no longer there.  
After the viewing she was creamated just like she asked to be. As she went to bed each night she wrote downher wishes in a letter. It was clear that time was put into this, and she had thought about it. The worst part was that no one hadany idea she felt like this. Her parents, and even her sister didnt have any idea as to why it happened. The letter was multiple pages in length. It hung on on one of the walls among many pictures. There was even some of her possessions scattered across the room. Many of her friends came, as well as her family, admiring the pictures and items. The pictures showed her smile that slowly disappeared with each day. Her eyes, as blue as an oean only reveal a life of pain. Her ashes were scattered across the ocean. The thing that caught everyone's eye was the letter. They were shocked she had wrote that all out. It told her story, and how she came to do what she did.  
Many months ago Nikki had every intention of going to college, getting married, and having kids. She was sixteen and in the prime of her teenage years. She was living life to her fullest, and never regretting anything she did. But one set of events changed it all, here is her story.  
"Thanks dad. I love you too." Nikki hung up her cell phone with her dad. She was going over her friend Joey's house. Joey was very good friends with Nikki. They had met through Joey's girlfriend Carolyn. Carolyn and Nikki were good friends. Nikki's best friend was Heather. Heather, Nikki, and Carolyn were a trio. Joey protected the three girls like they were his little sisters, especially Carolyn.  
It was summer, and they all hung out a lot together. Going out to eat, swimming, and just walking around was how they spent their days. But today it would just be Joey and Nikki. Both Carolyn and Heather went to camp for four weeks. Of course, Joey was upset, but it would only be a couple weeks. Nikki gathered her stuff together and headed for the door. Her sister asked where she was going, and she told her. She made a joke by acting like it was a surprise.  
"I'll be back to make dinner." Nikki said as she walked out the door.


	2. 2

She walked to Joey's house, he greeted her with some pizza. She didn't want any, but he being more stubborn got her to eat. They went swimming and after that, they decided they were going to watch a movie.  
"Have you ever seen the Hulk?" Joey asked.  
"No." she said sitting down.  
"Do you want to watch it?" he asked.  
"That's fine. Oh. I haven't had the chance to talk to Carolyn. How is she?"  
"She's alright." he said in a tone that wasn't convincing enough for Nikki.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's hard for her to be at camp. She feels like us being apart is hurting our relationship overall."  
"But she's been gone less than a week."  
"That's the worst part." He set his head down on the bed. She patted his back and told him it was okay.  
"Don't worry, as soon as a week goes by she'll be having so much fun, you won't have anything to worry about." Nikki said in a comforting tone.  
"I hope so." he said. They didn't pay a lot of attention to the movie. They were talking the whole time. They had lots of fun before it got dark, when Nikki had to go home. She made dinner for her and her sister. She relaxed for a little bit, and then got on the computer. She loved spending time on the computer. It was the easiest way for her to talk to her friends. When she got online, Joey Imed her, and they talked for hours. They decided they were going to hang out again the next day. She went to bed around two a.m. So far this summer her average "bedtime" was around one a.m.  
She woke up, ate breakfast, and did her chore. She started getting her stuff ready when her sister walked in the room.  
"Let me guess. Leaving soon."  
"Yes, in fact. I am. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked  
"That's all you ever do anymore."  
"Well, I like hanging out with my friends, it's fun, and since I'm not doing anything else during the day. why not do anything?" she said.


End file.
